wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Insurrection
The Insurrection is the civil conflict that erupted between the Unified Earth Government and the various individuals or organized groups known collectively as Insurrectionists over the control of the Outer Colonies. It began in 2494 with the Callisto Incident and when the Covenant arrived, the Insurrection went underground. The Insurrection first started as peaceful protests against the Colonial Administration Authority's overbearing bureaucracy and the strict taxation laws. It would escalate into conflict and violence when negotiations were changing nothing. History The cause of the Insurrection can be linked to the invention of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine which allowed mankind to transition into Slipstream Space and achieve faster-than-light interstellar travel. Mankind spread out into the stars and colonized hundreds of worlds. The Inner Colonies are considered the planets within a ten light year radius from Earth, and anything beyond that is considered Outer Colonies, though there are some exceptions. The Inner Colonies were industrial and heavily populated. The Outer Colonies were agricultural and hard labor. There were more Outer Worlds than Inner Worlds, but a single Inner World had a stronger population than most single Outer Worlds. The differences between the Inner and Outer Colonies would create resentment. The Unified Earth Government offered more attention and fairness to the Inner Colonies. The Outer Colonies didn't receive fair treatment or lenience on taxation. In 2440, the issues on state and federal rights and laws, as well as economic differences between the Inner and Outer Colonies stirs the Inner Colonies into a vast conflict known as the Inner Colony Wars. When the conflict was over, it left the Inner Colonies in an economic recession. President James MacArthur establishes the Snowdrop Acts of 2484 which taxes imports and exports of goods, services, supplies, and aid between the Outer Colonies that were experiences better economic conditions. MacArthur intended to balance the economies of the Inner and Outer Colonies but instead, his actions deepened the resentment between the colonies and created protesting throughout the Outer Colonies. Worse, the colonies were unable to neglect or refute the taxes without challenging the full might of the Earth Government. Struggle for Independence Having felt the burden of taxation without representation, Carthage is the first planet to declare separation from the Unified Earth Government. This declaration caught the attention of news mongers and put pressure on the UEG. The United Nations Space Command refused this actions and laid siege on Carthage until the colonists gave in to intimidation. This never happened and after 22 months, the UNSC granted Carthage it's independence but kept close watch on the planet's activities and remained outside the planet's system. Launching Project ORION Expecting complete civil war, the Colonial Military Administration revived the ORION Project in hopes of creating super soldiers that could infiltrate rebel factions and assassinate rebel leaders. Soldiers were selected through recommendations by the United Nations Space Command and the Colonial Administration Authority. Around this time, Joseph Carmichael was the current Director of the CAA, and he had secret loyalties to the rebellion. Carmichael was the secret leader of a growing terrorist faction on Harvest, Arcadia, Barabbas, and Madrigal. He managed to implant several dozens of Insurrectionists within the ORION Project. These insurgents, along with the regular candidates, received their training and augmentations. In 2502, documents were uncovered linking Joseph Carmichael, director of the CAA, and other members of the Colonial Military Administration to Insurrectionist ties. Carmichael was forced to recall his forces to a secret base in the 23 Librae System. His forces included several spies in the CMA and spies that had infiltrated Project ORION. Before leaving their posts, the ORION Insurgents left a trail of blood belonging to other unsuspecting UNSC-loyal members of the ORION Project. In the years to come, the ORION Insurgents would engage in conflicts against the UNSC Defense Force. Far Isle & Nuclear Weapons Elsewhere, protesting and riots were growing out of control. Far Isle was host to several riots that took the lives of innocents and created major property damage. The United Nations Space Command kept this planet in the dark and tried intimidation, curfews, and even authorized the use of guns for crowd control. Ultimately, the UNSC made the decision to use nuclear weapons on the planet. Although this was kept secret, rumors spread across the Outer Colonies about entire population centers being subjected to massive destruction. Far Isle wasn't the only planet subjected to nuclear bombardment by the UNSC, there were rising reports of nuclear explosions going off in cities across the Outer Colonies. This was blamed on the rising insurrection. Insurrection Begins In 2494, the UNSC had a blockade around Levosia because the colonists were believed to be purchasing the materials needed to manufacture their own Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engines off of the black market. The Insurrectionists demanded that the UNSC leave and captured one of their ships, the UNSC Callisto, as a ransom. This was known as the Callisto Incident and it began the Insurrectionist's first violent actions against the Earth Government. The rebels were driven out and defeated, but the news had spread to Eridanus II. Colonel Robert Watts and other traitors from the Colonial Military Administration had organized the rebel faction on Eridanus II and orchestrated a series of assaults, political assassinations, and kidnappings in order to seize control of the CAA-aligned government on Eridanus II. Watts had even acquired a makeshift fleet of civilian and CMA warships. The UNSC responded to this with Operation: CHARLEMAGNE. Naval forces and ORION soldiers were sent to purge Eridanus II of the Insurrectionists. This lasted for more than a year until the UNSC had driven the rebels out and into the asteroid field. From there, Watts and his forces could regroup and expand while remaining hidden from the UNSC. This was the beginning of the United Rebel Front, the largest and most effective strike against the UNSC prior to the arrival of the Covenant. Red Alliance & Red Arms The conflicts on Eridanus II and the remote Outer Colonies began to spread inwards, and it encouraged other colonies to fight for succession of the Unified Earth Government. Mamore became notorious for terrorism against the UNSC and its own civilians at times. The Freedom and Liberation Party was falling apart and their views and methods on liberation were changing. The Insurrectionists on Mamore became deeply associated with the black market. In 2503, the UNSC increased patrol around black marketeers such as Eridanus II, Crystal, and Amethyst. The Mamore Ministry of Conservation was intent on heightening the illegal market in these areas. The Red Alliance was formed in 2507 and revolved around maintaining and defending trade between the Outer Colonies. Local militiamen and dissidents volunteered to defend the trade routes against the UNSC oppressors, and these individuals would form the Red Arms, the sword and shield of the Red Alliance. Operation: TREBUCHET In response to the United Rebel Front's attempt to overthrow the Eridanus II government again, the UNSC initiated Operation: TREBUCHET in 2513 this time planning on using brute force to purify all the colonies of rebellion. The makeshift naval forces around Eridanus II were beaten down by the UNSC and forced to again withdraw from the planet. Ground forces put up a stronger fight, but the marines were more than a match against these rebels. Engagements across several colonies between the UNSC and Insurrectionist factions began thereafter. The Red Alliance became another focus point of TREBUCHET, but the elusiveness and tight security measures of the Red Arms made it difficult for the Office of Naval Intelligence to infiltrate the higher levels of the trade alliance. In 2514, FLEETCOM Sector Seven was authorized to use lethal force to root out and eliminate all signs of rebel activity and illegal trade on Crystal. The Red Arms volunteered to defend the planet and their assets from the UNSC, and this resulted in a large-scale battle on and above Crystal. FLEETCOM was forced to withdraw or incite further rebel aggression from other local Insurrectionist groups. Over the course of TREBUCHET, the Red Alliance would continue to suffer loses and defeat at the hands of the UNSC. Albatross would contain the last remnants of the Red Alliance, and would remain dormant throughout the Human-Covenant War. Into the 2520s, Insurrectionists would grow exhausted from a decade of war. The insurgent factions organized heists and hit-and-runs on UNSC cargo ships and transport vessels. In one occasion, the UNSC had managed to track rebel forces back to an oil refinery on Salvos. The coming conflict would be known as the Jefferson Refinery Massacre, in which UNSC forces fired upon known Insurrectionists and defenseless civilian workers. Spartan-II Program Conventional soldiers weren't cutting it and by 2510, the situation was growing into large scale battles. The need for supersoldiers was rising, and Catherine Halsey would make that call and exceed all expectations. Catherine Halsey proposed using prepubescent children with genetic, physical, and mental advantages as candidates for the project. Recruiting children would give the Office of Naval Intelligence an advantage because the children's bodies could adapt to the augmentations better and their inexperienced minds could be molded. Through examining DNA records gathered from the Outer Colony vaccination program, seventy-five children were selected for the program. The majority of the candidates were taken from the Outer Colonies, trained, and expected to return to their home worlds to combat its citizens. In 2517, the candidates were kidnapped and replaced with flash clones to preserve the program's secrecy. The clones had a short life span, and after a few months, their bodies began to decay and die. This decision would be the most morally controversial issue with the Spartan-II Program. Eight years later, the Spartan-II candidates would undergo their final step in the program: the biological augmentation procedures. Thirty of the seventy-five candidates were killed because their bodies could not survive the brutal augmentation process. Twelve were washed out because they were unfortunate enough to survive the process with deformities. Thirty-three had graduated from the program and become official Spartans. Kidnapping Watts Operation: TALON saw the first deployment of Spartan-II soldiers against Insurrectionist forces. Blue Team was assigned to infiltrate the Eridanus Secundus, capture the URF leader Robert Watts, and exfiltrate without being spotted. The Spartans were able to complete their objective, but the exfiltration went wrong and Blue Team was forced to fight their way off the rebel base. In the end, Robert Watts was brought to Midnight Facility and interrogated. Covenant War & Ceasefire When the Covenant's existence was revealed in 2526 after the "glassing" or orbital bombardment of Bliss, the Insurrectionists agreed to a ceasefire with the UNSC due to the threat an advanced hostile alien species posed on all of mankind. While most colonies withdrew their efforts, there were several that tried to remain independent and secede from the UEG. Eridanus II continued their insurrection until the planet's sudden glassing in 2530. Category:Insurrection Category:Conflict